Nessies first period
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: A little story i wrote while reading another fan fic. Bascially nessie starts her period for the first time, kinda freaks out and ot make it worse only emmett and jasper are home and carlisle is at work. Edward and Bella went on a second honemoon and the other girls are out in paris


Nessie's first period

(Nessie's point of view)

Mom and daddy were leaving to go on a second honeymoon. I was left with Uncle Jazz and Emmie and grandpa.

"Honey are you OK?" mommy asks me as she hugs me goodbye.

"Yeah mom I'm fine" I say.

"I'll make sure shes OK" grandpa says as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"OK be good for your uncles and grandfather" Daddy says as he kisses me. They leave and I wave bye to them until they disappear in the bend in the

driveway. I walk back upstairs and go to my room. I lay down and try to get comfy with my back ache and stomach cramps.

Grandpa comes in a few minutes later.

"you OK honey?" he asks.

"yeah I'm fine grandpa just feeling tired, I think I'm going to take a nap" I say as I pull my covers back.

"OK, I have to go to work for a few hours, if you don't feel better tomorrow I'm doing an exam" grandpa says as he kisses m forehead.

"OK I love you" I say as I snuggle into my blankets.

"I love you to" he says as he walks out. I hear the Mercedes speed down the driveway and then its silent until uncle Emmett blares his video game.

"Uncle jazzy' I cry out. Uncle jasper is by me in seconds.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" he asks.

"Can you turn down uncle emmies game grandpa wants me to try and rest and I cant when there's video games blaring" I say as I yawn.

"OK baby girl just sleep I'll take care of him" he says and walks out. The video game quiets and I fall asleep.

(2 hour later)

When I get up my pain is a little better. I get up and take a bath. When I get out I gasp in more pain and nearly scream. There's a dot of blood in my undies.

I quickly get dressed and run downstairs.

"Nes did you fall again?" Uncle emmie laughs. I don't answer and uncle jazz hit shim and then comes to me.

"you OK honey?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Its OK honey, your OK. Do you need me to do anything?" he asks.

"Jazz shes fine she probably fell" Uncle emmie says with a laugh.

"No I'm going to go play" I say as I dress up in my snow gear since its snowing and grab a backpack with an extra set of clothes and a water bottle..

"be careful" He yells as I run out the door. For once I'm happy daddy was fast and I got his speed.

I flinted to the hospital. I shook the snow off of me and walked in.

"hey nessie what a surprise" the head nurse who was a vampire says as she hugs me.

"Is my grandfather busy?" I ask surprised he wasn't here yet.

"yeah hes in surgery do you need anything?" She asks.

"No I just wanted to visit I'll wait in his office" I say as I pull my jacket closer to me feeling self conscious. I go to grandpas office and go to the bathroom.

This time there's more blood. I ignore it and wash my hands and then go sit on grandpa's couch. I start to fall asleep again.

I put a towel under me and drift off.

(45 minutes later)

"Nessie" I hear grandpa call near my ear. I turn over and grown in pain that ripples in my abdomen. I open my eyes and grandpa's kneeling next to me.

"Grandpa" I cry and reach for him. He takes me in his arms.

"Honey why do I smell blood?" he asks.

"Because I'm bleeding" I say.

"Where?" he asks as he looks at my arms and head.

"Um" I say and cant speak because I'm to embarrassed. Grandpa's cell phone rings then. He quickly picks it up.

"Yes jasper shes here with me, OK I know I'm trying to figure it out. OH" Grandpa says. "OK yes I'll talk to her about it thank you for telling me" He says and

hangs up. "Nessie are you bleeding down there?" he asks. I nod my head and grandpa nods.

"Well welcome to women hood, this is normal honey, its called you period. You'll get it once a month. I'm going to get a pad for you. I'll be back" he says and

stands up and leaves. A few minutes later he comes back holding what I guess as he called a pad.

"Come to the bathroom with me" he says and I blush

"Your OK" he says as he walks in and turns the light on. I take out my extra clothes and quickly change into them.

Grandpa as quickly as possible explains a pad. He helps me put it on and then after he takes my bloody clothes and puts them in a bag.

"Ill wash theses when we get home, which I should be ending right now." he says and takes my hand and we walk out of the hospital.

We stop at Wal- mart and get some ice-cream. When we get home grandpa gives me some and then we go to his office where he explains the whole period

thing to me. I fall asleep on his chest after four hours of talking.


End file.
